Mac'n Cheese
by anthkeshfan
Summary: What happens when Logan comes out to Kendall? And how will they both be affected by it? Kogan all the way, with previous Kenjo. Sorry i know its a really crappy summary. Rated for later chapters. Hope you enjoy. WARNING: Swearing and boy on boy action. Don't like, don't read.


Mac'n Cheese

"Kendall?" The short brunett called through 2J. "Where are you"

The small boy looked all through the apartment before plopping down on the neon orange couch giving up. Logan had asked Kendall to meet him in their apartment ten minutes ago. The reason being Logan wanted to tell Kendall about himself, and reveal his love for his best friend.

Logan realized he had feelings for the tall blonde around the same time they were moving to LA. Logan had kept it in all this time and now that Kendall and Jo were done. He had to tell his best friend. It was killing him inside. He could barely look at Kendall without getting flustered. So the smart boy decided that if he confronted Kendall they could talk and Logan could be on his way to get over the gorgeousness that is Kendall.

Logan looked up at the front door longingly hoping his secret crush would come through it at that exact second. Nothing happened.

Logan decided to get up and look for Kendall outside.

"I have to find him right now" Logan said sternly to himself.

"I have to get this over with. Now!"

Logan opened the front door and slammed into something hard making him fall back with a cry.

"Holy shit Loges. Are you ok?" Kendall asked helping his friend up. It was only then Logan was aware of what happened.

"Oh yah sure" he said a little dazed while Kendall led them to the couch.

"Oh and hey sorry bud. I would have been here sooner but. I...I ran into. Jo". Kendall said sadly.

"Oh" Logan sighed. "What did she want" he said a little to bitterly.

Kendall furrowed his brow at the unexpected bitterness from the small brunet but shrugged it off. "She wanted to get back together"

Kendall looked up at Logan and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Oh" was the only thing Logan managed to say.

"Yah" Kendall replied.

Composing himself Logan Questioned "What did you say?"

At this Kendall started to laugh. "Logan I looked her in the eyes and said hell no. She broke my heart once who's to say she wouldn't do it again. And besides I'm over her."

Logan seemed to brighten up at this.

"What did you want to tell me?" Kendall questioned. Remembering why he had run to the apartment when Logan said they needed to talk.

"Oh yah." Logan started. " I have a confession. Two actually."

When Logan stopped Kendall only nodded.

"I don't really know how to say this. I haven't told anyone either of these things a..a..and I'm scared."

Kendall wrapped his arms around his small friend hoping to comfort him. "It's ok bud. Don't be scared. It's just me."

Logan reluctantly let go of Kendall and started again. "Ok. Well. Ummm. Kendall ... I'm.. I...I'm."

"Logan your what?" Concern growing in the blondes voice

"Just please don't hate me" Logan pleaded

"I could never hate you" Kendall said soothingly.

Logan took a deep breath. Realizing that it was now or never.

"Kendall" he started. "I'm gay"

He looked down not wanting to see his friends reaction at the news.

Everything was quiet for a long time. And this worried Logan.

He looked up at his tall friend and saw him covering his mouth with tears forming In his eyes. He was just about to say something when Kendall howled. But not from anger or sadness but from. Laughter?

"What the hell Kendall this is not a laughing matter!" Logan screeched.

Once he composed himself Kendall looked down at Logan seeing how upset he was. "I'm sorry loges. But you thought I would hate you because your gay? Your my best friend. I could never hate you, no matter what. So you like dudes. Ok. Your still the same logiebear"

Logan groaned at the nickname.

"But you said you had two confessions. What's the other?" Kendall asked puzzled.

"Ok well. Your gonna hate me for this one."

"No I..." Kendall stopped at Logan's raised hand to his mouth.

"I think I'm in love with someone" Logan started.

"Ok that's great loges!" Kendall cheered. "Wait. It better not be that ass Jett he's a dickhead and I wouldn't allow it". Kendall stated matter of factly. His protectiveness over his small friend showing.

"It's not Jett" Logan chuckled.

"Then who?" Kendall questioned excitedly. He was happy for his small friend. He deserved to be in love and happy. Kendall just wished it was himself that could make Logan happy. Forever.

"I'm in love with..." Logan started. He looked up at Kendall his big green eyes stared into his own brown orbs with love and compassion.

Logan then hugged Kendall and sighed happily when Kendall hugged him back.

Logan then put his lips as near to Kendall's ear as possible without touching it. "I love you". Logan whispered and burrowed his face in the strong blondes chest. He started to cry but stopped when he felt a pair of lips on his head. Logan removed his face from the warmth of his best friends chest and looked up into the green eyes he was so fond of.

"Loges. I love you too" Kendall whispered. "I have for a while"

At this Kendall surged his lips forward to the brunettes and sighed at the contact.

Logan only realized what had all happened as Kendall had retreated from the kiss.

"Wait...what?" Logan cried out. Thinking that this was impossible and he heard the blonde wrong.

"I. I love you to loges. I have ever since you comforted me when I broke up with Jo. You were so nice and helpful and I guess I did have feelings for you ever since we were younger but that kinda sealed the deal for me. I knew then that I loved you" Kendall would have kept talking if it weren't for Logan's lips on his. Feeling fireworks at the contact Kendall kissed the small boy trying to convey every single feeling he could to Logan.

They broke apart when the need for air was to great. "So". Logan started "what does this make us, because if your ok with it. I would like to be. Umm. Boyfriends?"

Kendall kissed Logan again "are you asking me out?" The blonde said teasingly.

"Yes you ass!" Logan said while smacking the blondes arm.

"Well. I guess I can be your boyfriend." Kendall chuckled. He placed his lips on Logan's and got lost in his touch. The two were so into each other and their make out to notice the door open.

"OH MY GOD!" Katie screamed seeing her big brother and her honorary brother making out on the couch.

"Katie!" Both boys screamed out of shock. Standing straight up.

"We're you guys. Like. Making out?" Katie whispered.

Kendall looked at Logan then back to his sister. "Yes baby sister. We were." Kendall looked to Logan again and continued at his nod. "We're a couple now. And I love him."

"And I love him" Logan interjected.

Katie sighed and stood up straight. She walked to Logan and pulled him down to her eye level. "If you hurt my brother. I will break your legs, cut your dick off, and glue your asshole shut. Got it?" Logan's eyes went wide and he nodded knowing the small girl was completely serious.

"Alrighty then, oh and big brother" she said looking to the blonde boy "I knew you were gay and I'm happy for you guys. I'm gonna make some mac'n cheese. You guys want some?"

* * *

**So thanks for reading guys. I don't know what I'm going to do with this. If you guys would like me to continue it and make it a chapter fic and not just a one-shot tell me so. Any review will be accepted and I thank you. I love kogan stories. Thank you guys for reading!**


End file.
